My Spider Senses
by spiderman1128
Summary: The complicated love life of Peter Parker
1. Who Am I

Incase you all don't know me, my name is Peter Parker. You know that kid that is always excluded from activities? Or the kid that does well in school but not so well talking to others? Well that's me. I get straight A's in class, I hang out with my family when I'm not doing homework, and I stay away from the jocks and cheerleaders otherwise known as the "cool" kids because it's just not my type of group.

When I was a young boy, my father told me that I would do great things when I grow up. Of course I always believed him but now I'm not so sure. He and my mother left when I was just 5 years of age and I never knew why. I always asked my uncle and aunt what happened but they always changed the subject. Soon enough I learned to just stop asking and forget about it, but I never did learn to forget it.

As usual, my alarm clock didn't go off so I'm waken by my Aunt May shaking me and telling me to get up. I'm a heavy sleeper so I'm sure she's been doing this for over five minutes. After she goes downstairs, I hurry to the closet and get my clothes ready. I take a quick shower to wake me up and get dressed. I didn't have time for breakfast so I run out the door saying bye to my aunt and uncle. I rush to school on my skateboard and barely make it on time.

"Mr. Parker, glad to see you've made it." My science teacher Mr. Warren greets me as I enter the class.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Warren." I rush to my usual seat in the back of the class and sit down.

"It's quite alright." Mr. Warren has grown quite fond of me as a student since I'm the only one who actually does his work and understands it. Most of the other kids are doodling, smoking, or having sex. "Today we will be having a pop quiz on unicellular organisms. Use all the knowledge you have and good luck" Everybody moans and growls clearly not happy about this "Class of you have been paying attention, you should pass this test no problemo."

I finish his Biology test in a breeze and for the remainder of the class, I read. I hear snickering and small giggles as I pull out the textbook and start where I left off at chapter 5. The bell rings in what feels like an eternity but I don't care. I rush out the door and go to my locker. I get my camera out and go outside for my photography class. I've always been into photography unlike most kids, it just relaxes me and allows me to forget the cruel world I live in.

I aim my camera towards the school and snap a picture. I plan on using these for the cover of the school yearbook but that's up to my teacher to decide. I zoom in and the camera focuses inside a class room. My eye immediately spots a blonde girl and I can't help but stare. I snap a picture of the class doing work but zoom in more on the blonde who I know as Gwen Stacy. I never really talk to her but I've known her since the beginning of junior high. Who am I kidding, she'd never like me.

"That's not what we use these cameras for Mr. Parker." My photography teacher Mr. Harris catches me and calls me out on it in front of everyone. Of course everybody starts laughing and making fun of me.

"Ye... Yes Mr. Harris. Sorry" I turn away from the classroom and go back to working on the assignment.

Lunch is the usual gross slob they call "food" but it's not like I have a choice. When you skip breakfast, lunch is delicious no matter what it is. I finish my lunch and pull out my camera. I pull it to my face but it's immediately knocked to the floor by none other than Flash Thompson.

"Hey Parker!" He laughs as he kicks my camera and walks away.

"Asshole" I mutter as I pick up my camera and check if anything broke. Luckily it hasn't broken yet but with Flash doing that daily, I know it's bound to happen.

I go to the rest of my classes and by 7th period, I'm ready to go home and fall asleep. The final bell rings and it's music to my ears. I rush out the door and head for the school entrance so I can go home. I exit the school and just as I'm about to skate off, I'm grabbed by the shoulder.

"Hey, Peter right?" I look back to see a beautiful blonde headed girl holding textbooks in one hand and her other hand on my shoulder. "I'm Gwen" I can't find words to speak so I just nod like a fool.


	2. My Study Session

"Listen, Harry and I are going to start this study session and we were wondering if you would join us? It starts at 5 o'clock in the public library on 5th Avenue"

"Yea... Yea I know the one. Been there plenty of times to uh... Get my uh..." Whenever I'm around Gwen, I seem to be at lost for words which makes me even look more like at dork.

"Books?" She answers for me

"Yea, books. Cause you know, that's what you get at libraries. But yea I'll meet you guys there. When does it start?" I quickly try to get back on topic before I make an even bigger fool of myself.

"Uh it starts tomorrow. Thank you so much, we'll see you there"

I skate home happier than ever. This awful day just became the best day so far and it's just gonna get better and better. I get home and quickly finish my homework with time to spare to help my uncle do some house work I promised him I would do yesterday. But when I say house work, I literally mean 'house' work. I fix the pipes, fix broken doors, fix the tv, basically anything that gets broken, I have to fix it. But it's no big deal since I'm not to bad at building things. Ver

The next day, I go through the same routine. I take my classes, eat disgusting lunch, deal with Flash's incompetent insults, and finish all assignments early. That day, I rush out the door out of eagerness. It's only 3:30 so I still have to kill an hour of thirty minutes. I decide to go home and finish my homework. After all, I don't need help with my homework, they probably wanted me there to help them since I'm top of my class.

I finish the elementary work my teachers call high school work and head to the library. I find Gwen and Harry sitting at a table with an empty chair across from Gwen. I walk over and sit down.

"So what're we studying today?" I reach over to grab the book but so does Gwen and our hands touch. I look up at her and she does the same but quickly pulls away.

"Geometry" She quickly replies at which looks like an attempt for her not to let Harry notice what just happened. I shrug it off and help Harry with Geometry. It seemed like Harry is who needed help, not so much Gwen.

"Okay well I'm gonna go use the bathroom so I'll be back. I might even look for a few geometry books." Harry laughs obviously joking as he walks to the bathroom.

'Crap, now I'm alone with Gwen and I don't know what to do.' I think to myself as there's an awkward silence in the air. "You look beautiful today..." I try to break the silence but it doesn't work "Well you look beautiful every day, it's not like only today you look good and the other days you look bad because that's not what I meant..." 'Why am I still talking? Shut up!' I keep telling myself but clearly I don't listen.

"Uh... Thank you Peter." I can tell she doesn't know what to say.

"Gwen, sorry about that. I just get so nervous around you, sometimes I don't know what to say. But now I do..." 'What am I doing?' I keep asking myself in my head 'Becoming a man that's what!' "Will you go out with me?" I reach over and put my hand on hers

She doesn't move clearly surprised by my recent gesture "Uh... What? I'm sorry Peter but I can't right now. I already have a boyfriend, Harry. Didn't you know that?" She pulls away and I feel like a complete dumbass.


	3. My Permission Slip

Harry comes back after a few very long, very awkward minutes. He kisses Gwen and sits down next to her. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Just talking." Gwen answers quickly and I thank her silently for saving me the humiliation. Meanwhile, I'm screaming at Harry for not showing any signs of a relationship earlier. But what can I be mad at, it's my fault, not Harry's. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I gotta go, I'll we you guys later" I rush out of the library as fast as I can. I hurry home and lock myself in my room. I put some music on and lay in bed, not knowing what to do. I feel awful and I just don't want to go anywhere for a year. Aunt May keeps coming to my door asking if I'm okay and all I say is 'yes' and I know she doesn't buy it. I slowly fall asleep after a few hours of doing nothing.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" my annoying alarm clock wakes me up. Funny how the one day I don't want to wake up, is the day my alarm clock decides to work. I finally get out of bed and take a shower. I go downstairs and eat breakfast and skate my way to school. Once I get there, the bell rings and we all take our seats.

"Okay class, this Friday, we are going on a field trip to the science hall where they will demonstrate a new experiment!" Our teacher Mrs. Miles tells us. All the kids moan except me. Finally something I can enjoy out of this week. "You must all have your field trip forms signed by tomorrow or else you will stay here on Friday and do boring work all day." Mrs. Miles explains as she passes the field trip forms out.

I go through my entire day without seeing Gwen or Harry and for that I'm grateful. Just when I think it's over and I won't see them today, Harry approaches me. "Hey bud, how's it goin!" He walks beside me and pats me on the shoulder

"Nothing, just trying to get to my last class." I give him a fake smile and pick up my pace. Unfortunately, he speeds up and stops in front of me.

"Look Peter, I know what happened with you and Gwen yesterday and I just wanted to say I'm not mad. I understand that you didn't know and it's alright. I mean she is one sexy girl and I'm lucky to have her." He starts to go off track, basically talking about him and Gwen and it just infuriates me.

"Look Harry, as much as I've enjoyed talking to you, I'm gonna go now. See ya later" *I walk around him and hurry to my next class. Thankfully, he doesn't follow and I get to class just when the bell rings. Once class ends, I hurry home to get my permission slip signed. Aunt May and Uncle Ben have always been like the parents I never had and they always are willing to sign anything if it's for me. They happily sign it and I run to my room. Today is Wednesday so the field trip is in two days. I eagerly go to bed early.

When I wake up, I hurry to get to school. I'm extra early but I don't care because today is Thursday which means one more day till the field trip. I rush into the room and give Mrs. Miles my permission slip. The rest of the day is same old stuff nothing interesting. I go home, finish a project I got assigned today and go to bed after dinner.

I set my alarm thirty minutes early today so I won't be late. I make sure I have everything ready for the field trip. "Camera, notebook, pencil, and lunch box. All here" I smile and get everything into my book bag. I say bye to Aunt May and Uncle Ben and skate to school as fast as I can. Within five minutes, I'm at the entrance of Midtown Senior High School with all my classmates waiting for the buses. Just as we're about to board, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Pete!" I look back and am stunned at who I see.


	4. My Destiny Part 1

I turn around to see a cute blonde I haven't seen since last year's tenth grade graduation.

"Hey Liz!" I smile at Liz Allen as she walks behind me onto the bus. We sit next to each other on the bus and start talking. "How have you been?" I ask her remembering all the times we used to talk and how I had a huge crush on her yet she was always taken by the guy who I despise the most, Flash Thompson.

"I've been good. My life has been getting much better since Flash and I broke up. I need someone better than him, he's just a jerk." She says proudly as she slowly but noticibally scooches closer to me. "So how have you been Peter?" She smiles at me as the bus starts moving.

"Uh I've been good" I lie hoping she'll buy it.

"That's great! I know we haven't talked in a long time but I miss that, maybe after the field trip, we can go out and catch up" She offers looking at me with pure joy and I smile uncontrollably.

"Of course." I say not able to say no as she hugs me and stays close to me. 'Is this really happeneing? Is the girl I used to have a crush on for a while actually into me after all this long?' I think to myself wondering if I maybe just fell asleep on the bus and am dreaming or if maybe things are starting to look up for me.

"Okay class! We're here, please don't embarrass yourself and myself in this field trip. You are representing our school so please don't act like hooligans." She says to everyone but is staring intensily at Flash in the back of the bus.

We all stand up and exit the bus. I stay close to Liz or should I say, she stays close to me. I notice another blonde in front of me as we walk towards the entrance but she's with her boyfriend. I'm surprised I didn''t notice Gwen on the bus earlier, I must have been so distracted with Liz to notice her. I decide not to bother her and let her be with Harry, but the thought of the last time all three of us were together depresses me. Liz quickly notices and asks what's up. "Nothing, I promise." I ensure her and smile as I see a group of scientists talking about the upcoming experiment.

The demonstration begins and we all sit down. I get special permission to go up front in order to take pictures for the school newspaper. I focus the lens on the ray as it shoots a radioactive beam. Amazed at the show, I am unaware of a spider which gets struck by the ray and falls straight on my jacket sleeve. It crawls to my hand and before I know it, I feel a sharp sting in my right hand. I shake off the dead spider and grab my hand in agony as pain courses from my hand all throughout my body. My camera drops out of my hand but is caught by my lanyard. The room starts spinning and before I can take one step anywhere, everything goes black and I drop to the floor.


	5. My Destiny Part 2

I wake up with my head pounding and the room blurry. I look around and see everyone staring at me. I sit up slowly as I look at my fellow classmates and some scientists.

"What happened?" Liz asks and I can tell it's what's on everyone's mind.

"Uh... I'm not sure. I think I just got a little light headed." I lie not really wanting everyone to worry or panick. I figured since I'm still alive, it must not have been so bad. Plus if I told them that a spider in this lab bit me, I'd probably have to go through so much testing to figure out what happened to me and I hate needles. "I feel fine now, I'm sure it was nothing big" I lie.

"Okay class, show's over, lets get back on the bus." My kind hearted teacher says and makes everyone head to the buses. Liz, Harry, and Gwen stay behind and help me up.

"You okay bud?" Harry asks as we walk to the buses.

"Yea, I'm good, just need to walk it off I'm sure." I smile to reassure them I'm fine.

We sit in the bus and they explain to me that they stopped the entire presentation once I fell because they were afraid I was exposed to some radiation. Apparently I was out for about thirty minutes until I started waking up.

"Luckily you're okay." Liz smiles and hugs me tightly and stays next to me. I see Gwen look at her and give her a quick glance of hate before she holds Harry's hand and scooches closer to him.

"So are we, let us know if you need anything Pete." Gwen says.

"Yea anything at all." Harry nods and smiles at Gwen before giving her a quick kiss.

"Are we still on for later today Petey?" Liz whispers to me as if it's a big secret yet she says it loud enough for Harry and Gwen to hear it. In the middle of the kiss, Gwen opens her eyes and looks at Liz and I. I start wondering if maybe Gwen is starting to get jealous but I push the thought away as the bus arrives at our school.

"You all have a nice day, see you all Monday!" Our teacher tells us all as we exit the bus. Liz doesn't leave my side as we walk out. I say goodbye to Gwen and Harry as Liz and I start heading the oposite way from them.

"So Liz, where do you wanna go?" I ask not knowing whether this was gonna be a date or just two friends hanging out.

"Wherever you wanna go handsome." She smiles and takes my hand in hers as we walk and my question is answered.

"Uh okay, how about we go to Chipotle, there's one not far from here." I suggest and she quickly nods in agreement. We head to Chipotle and walk inside. "I'll pay for whatever you want." I say getting out my wallet and grabbing twenty dollars which I assume will be enough for both of us. We both get burritos with slightly the same ingredientas except I get beef with no beans and she gets chicken with beans. I get us a table and we sit down across from each other.

"So Petey, how have you been? I miss hanging out with you like we used to." She smiles at me and takes a bite of her burrito.

"I've been good, not much has changed for me, I still do great in school. Not so great with friends." I laugh slightly.

She swallows down the little bite she took and puts down her burrito. "How about with girlfriends?" She gives me a smile and her eyes lock on mine.

"Don't have one." I say starting to see where she is going with this.

"Aw that's too bad! How can such a good looking guy like yourself be single?" She says sounding disappointed yet looking like she just won the lottery.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't really been into much girls." I lie and start to think about Gwen.

"Oh what a shame. Maybe it's time you got a girlfrend. Oh and look at that, I'm single." She laughs as if she just had that thought. "So what do you say Petey, how would you like to be one half of the new cutest couple at Midtown High?"

I give her a little smile thinking about it for a moment. 'Hey, Gwen isn't in to me. I can't just wait for her and Harry to break up to see if maybe she'll go out with me. Plus there's this beautiful girl right in front of me who wants to go out with me... How often does that happen to me' "How can I say no." Once I say that, she jumps with joy.

We quickly finish our food; as it starts to get late, I walk Liz home. We hold hands and when I drop her off at her house she gives me a hug but doesn't seem to let go. I hold her close and smile at her. We pause for a moment and look each other in the eyes. I slowly lean in and close my eyes. She closes her eyes and leans in as well and our lips softly meet.


	6. My Destiny Part 3

I feel something I've never felt before after my date with Liz... Happiness.

That all changes when I get home. The instant I walk into my room, my body just turns to hell. I loose my balance and fall down onto the floor. Luckily I catch myself sightly on the bed so my fall doesn't make such a big noise. I'm grateful for that because the last thing I need is my Aunt and Uncle worrying about me. The room starts spinning out of control and my body temperature is changing dramatically from burning hot to ice cold and back. I start seeing the room go black and then all at once, I pass out.

I wake up on the floor hardly remembering anything that occurred last night after I got home. All I seem to remember was my date with Liz. I get up slowly not wanting to pass out again. I look at my clock and it's one in the afternoon. I rush to the bathroom and fix myself up. I come out about ten minutes later, showered and dressed ready for the day. I go downstairs and find no one home. I go to the kitchen and find some pancakes with milk on the counter next to a note. I pick up the note and read it.

'Peter, Ben and I will be out for the day. I made you breakfast. Make sure you do all your homework and don't do anything dangerous, you know how fragile you are. We will be back around six o'clock. Love you.'

I set down the note and warm up the pancakes in the microwave. I eat the delicious pancakes bite by bite enjoying how delicious they are. Once I finish, I do the dishes as usual and head upstairs. I check my phone and see a text message. I expect it to be Liz but it's Gwen. She texted me an hour ago to meet her at the library at two. I look at the time and realize I have ten minutes to get there. I grab my wallet and keys and put them in my pocket. I hurry downstairs but can't find my skateboard. I decide I'll run it but I have to hurry if I don't want to be late. I run out and head towards the library. I'm to focused on why Gwen wanted me to meet her so impromptu that I don't realize I'm crossing a road that is about five blocks away from my house. The cross sign had the red hand saying I can't cross but it was too late. I run in the middle of the road as cars are flying by. I start to think I got lucky by not hitting any cars but my luck seems to run out as I see one car inches away from me. It is going about thirty miles per hour and is less than an arms distance away from me. My mind thinks I'm already dead but the car hasn't hit me yet. Instead, it seems as if everything around me, including the car, has slowed down. My body, which isn't in my control at this point, jumps up ten feet, leaping to the nearest building. Everything goes back to normal as the car drives by and the driver is cursing at me. My eyes are wide open as I look at the car and I notice I'm looking at the vehicle from above. Cars passing by stop in shock and pedestrians walking stop and stare at me as I notice I'm on the wall! I cling to the wall like a fly, or a cockroach, or a spider!

I jump down and run to the nearest alley way. Completely in shock of what just happened, I try thinking of excuses for why I can do that. All I can think of that would be logical is the spider bite. I realize that maybe that radioactivity had a strange affect on me when the spider bite me. 'Maybe it passed on it's unique powers to me after it had bit me. Maybe thats why I dodged the car in a split second, and why I was ten feet high on a wall, and why I just ran five blocks in a matter of ten seconds and I'm still breathing as if I was walking the whole way.' I think to myself.

"What's happened to me?" I ask scared of my new, impossible abilities. Suddenly, I remember Gwen. I run out and head towards the library. I try thinking of what else I can do, but I decide to figure that out later. I get to the library in half the time I would have gotten there by car. I walk in the library and sit at a table waiting for Gwen. She walks in a few minutes after I sit down and immediately spots me.

"Hi Pete." She smiles at me as she sits across from me.

"Hey Gwen, how's everything?" I smile back with the thought of why she called me here coming back to me.

As if reading my mind "Look Peter, the reason I called you here is cause I need to talk to you..." she pauses "I need to talk to you about Liz."

I look at her confused yet getting worried by where this is going. "Okay, what about her?"

"I don't think you should date her. Something about her just doesn't seem right to me." She says solemnly.

My confusion grows and I can't help but ask "Why? Are you jealous?"

She doesn't expect my question and pauses. "No... No why would I be jealous? I have a boyfriend."

"Then why don't you want me to date Liz?"

"I've heard some things from people who are saying that she's only trying to make Flash jealous because she wants to get back with him. And who better to date than the guy he despises most?"

Her crazy thoughts start to get me annoyed and I stand up. "How about you worry about your love life and not mine. I finally start liking someone who likes me back..." her face looks up at me and I can see she starts feeling bad, but not for what she's saying about Liz, she's feeling bad for when I made a fool of myself by kissing her when I was unaware Harry was her boyfriend. "and... and you start telling me these things to get me to break up with her? Well, I'm not buying it." I push in my chair and start walking to the exit. "See ya later, friend." I say sarcastically as I pass by her. She doesn't move as I head out the door.

I wander carelessly. I find myself on the top of a building, sitting down on the edge with my feet dangling. 'Is this my life? Never being happy, always just focusing on school? Being the outsider?' I look out and see the city standing tall before my eyes. "No... I will be happy for once. Things are going to start looking up for me now." I say confidently.


	7. My Job Interview

'My life has been crappy, but now it's time for things to start looking up.' I smile as I jump from rooftop to rooftop, racing to my house. I enter the empty house and rush to my room. I decided I was going to try and get some money to buy myself a new motorcycle that I've been wanting for a year but never had any money. I grab some old clothes, a sewing machine, and my headphones. I put on some music as I start sewing up a new costume I'll use to entertain people to earn money.

It is midnight and I've been working on this costume nonstop. I finally finish sewing up the last string and grin, looking at the finished product. I stand up and hold it on my body making sure it'll fit perfectly. I fold it up and place it in my closet. I lay in bed and cover myself with my blanket. I close my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

I dream of Liz and Gwen. It seemed so real, as if it was actually happening.

"Stay away from Peter!" Gwen shouts at Liz who seems frustrated and annoyed.

"What're you gonna do if I don't? I have him wrapped around my finger. There's nothing you can tell him that he will believe if I say differently." She places her hands on her hips and smirks.

I try to walk in between them and stop them but it's as if I'm not even there. I shake my hands in front of them both, trying to get them to react to me but they stay there, unfazed. I realize this is just a dream, no matter how real it seems.

"He'll find out you're using him, and I swear if you hurt him… I'll" Gwen threatens

"You'll what? Call your daddy to arrest me? Don't waste your breathe." Liz growls back knowing she won the argument.

"Just be careful." Gwen leaves with that final statement and with that, that part of my dream ends. It fades away and slowly I begin to wake up. It's ten in the morning which means I missed church. Aunt May and Uncle Ben must still be there cause as I head downstairs, there is no sign of life. I make myself breakfast and take it up to my bed. I sit down and start eating as I turn on the T.V. The news pops up with an ad.

"Howie Dowell is a big time manager, who has managed for big movie stars such as Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, and Channing Tatum! You can say he knows a soon to be star when he sees one! If you think you're qualified to be the next big thing, come see Howie! He has a new office in Downtown New York and will be looking for new clients!"

I quickly get off my bed and get my costume. I suit up and look up the directions to his office on Google Maps. I rush out of the house, leaving a note for Aunt May and Uncle Ben saying I'll be out all day. I run as fast as I can to his office, not wanting to slow down for one second. I get there in half the estimated time on Google by running on rooftops where there's no traffic. I open the see through door and walk in to see a lady at the front desk.

"Hi! I'm… uh I'm the Human Spider!" I say not really thinking of a name for myself before this. "And I'm here to see Howie to show him his next big shot client." I say cockily as the lady looks at me uninterested. "You'll have to wait in line, his office is on the top floor. Don't worry about the room, you'll see it." She says as if she's repeated that same sentence about a hundred times today. I head to the elevator and go to the top floor. The lady was right because there is a line all the way from the end of the hallway to the entrance of the elevator. I think to myself for a moment and come up with a genius idea. I stay in the elevator and take it down to the lobby. I exit the building and go to the back alley way. I slowly start to climb the tall building, not wanting to look down. I get to the top floor and look inside the window. I see Howie, he looks uninterested in the clown who seems to be doing stand-up. The clown walks out disappointed. I slowly open the window to hear him shout "Agh! I'm never gonna find a new client! None of these people are ever gonna make it!" he says frustrated as he pretends to rip hair from his bald head.

"Have no fear! The Human Spider is here!" I say jumping inside and he jumps back frightened.

"How the hell did you get up there? Nearly gave me a heart attack!" he says gripping his shirt, leaning on the table.

"I am the Human Spider! I can do nearly everything a spider can, which includes climb walls!" I smirk under my mask as he looks at me in disbelief. I jump up and land on the roof to show him more proof.

I stand on the roof, looking at him "So where do I sign?" I say cocky knowing I just gave him an offer he couldn't possibly refuse.


End file.
